


New home

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Graphic Smut, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Forde and Kyle have moved together and the new house is lovely, but Forde has something to say about the blankness of the walls.He knows what to do about and he has every intention to get Kyle to help.





	New home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Their new house is lovely. Forde’s glad they’ve chosen this one.

They’ve been talking about moving together for a long time, but only recently took action to actually do it.

He knows it won’t be easy, living on their own, but he’s optimistic. How couldn’t he be? Kyle will take care of everything, Forde’s sure of it.

 

If there’s someone he could choose to spend the rest of his life with, it’s definitely Kyle.

Somehow he’s managed to always have his life together, and Forde might’ve relied on him a lot, but that’s not the only reason why he wants to stay with him of course. He’s not an opportunist.

 

He just… loves him so much, and he doesn’t even understand why: he and Kyle couldn’t be more different from one another, but they still work well together and get along just fine – very much so.

 

\- Remind me why we’re doing this -, Kyle complains, his arms crossed to his chest.

\- C’mon, it’s a good idea and you know it -, Forde replies, and he knows that even though Kyle doesn’t care about that kind of stuff, he’s still going to help him.

The house is lovely, that’s true, but the walls… why are they so white, so blank? Forde will resolve this issue.

 

He actually got the perfect idea: if Kyle doesn’t want to paint the whole house, how about painting just one wall?

He’s already chosen which one to paint too. It’s gonna be the one in the living room in front of the tv, where the couch is gonna be.

\- We could make it our “memory wall” -, he told Kyle, - We can paint, I don’t know, a tree, and then put photos all over it like they’re leaves -.

\- What? -, was Kyle’s reaction, but apart grumbling something about his crazy mind he didn’t really do anything to stop him, so Forde carried along with his plan.

 

\- Why do you want me to help you? You know I’m not good at this -, Kyle says then, taking the brush Forde’s handed him and looking at it like it’s gonna eat his whole hand.

\- But it wouldn’t be the same if we don’t do it together -, Forde replies, then he takes Kyle’s hand, the one that’s holding the brush, and he adds, - Besides, you’re not so bad. I’ve taught you the basics, right? All you need is to let go -.

He raises his gaze only to find out that Kyle’s been looking at him all this time with such a dumbstruck expression that makes Forde wonder what he said that was so special to gain such a reaction.

 

He presses their lips together but, just to be a tease, he pulls away before the kiss could evolve into something more.

\- Perhaps later -, he whispers, his lips still very close to Kyle’s, and the other sighs.

\- Dick -, he mutters, but Forde’s already gone to start painting that stupid wall.

Kyle sighs again and he gets closer to it too. It’s time to work.

 

\- If this is supposed to be a tree, shouldn’t we use brown paint? -, Kyle asks, breaking the silence that has been created between them.

Thinking about it, he should’ve asked before they started painting, but he was so focused on not ruining everything – he’s really bad at this artsy stuff – that at first it hasn’t bothered him that he was using red paint for a tree.

\- Because brown’s ugly -, is Forde’s reply.

Of course, of course he would’ve said that.

 

\- You gotta use your fantasy, man, I know it’s in there, somewhere -, Forde says then and Kyle doesn’t even bother to reply.

He turns his attention back to the wall and starts painting again.

Forde throws a glance at him and he looks so concentrated, with a frown on his face and his hand careful.

It almost makes him chuckle how seriously he’s taking it – as he takes anything else honestly – but you know? He wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

This can’t do, though.

This was supposed to be a fun experience, but maybe Forde knows how to fix it.

He knows it’s childish, but when has that ever stopped him from doing anything?

 

He takes the brush, dips it in the green paint he’s using and then, with a sharp movement, splatters some paint at Kyle.

As soon as he gets hit – some paint has even gotten on the wall – Kyle immediately turns to him with an incredulous look on his face. If only Forde had been quicker, he would’ve taken a photo of him: the outrage pouring out of him is hilarious.

Also maybe he looks cute too, with that drop of green paint on his nose.

 

\- Really? -, is all Kyle says, and that’s enough to make Forde burst into laughter.

Kyle’s still looking at him like he wants to kill him, but Forde’s able to see how much his cheeks have gotten red. That’s adorable.

\- It suits you -, he says then, but then he starts laughing again.

 

He doesn’t even let Kyle talk that he tosses paint at him again, only that this time Kyle able to cover his face with his arm.

\- Forde -.

And it happens again.

\- Stop -.

Another spurt of paint.

Kyle sighs.

Well, if he wants war…

 

If there’s something Forde’s really good at, it’s riling Kyle up. It’s almost awe-inspiring how easily he can make someone always so calm and stoic lose it in a matter of seconds.

He also likes doing it, very much so, and he firmly believes that Kyle doesn’t mind that much as well. C’mon, he needs a few distractions from time to time or he’ll die young for the stress, and Forde doesn’t want that.

 

They don’t even remember how they went from throwing paint at each other – even though Forde’s been the one mostly doing it – to tumble on the ground.

Forde’s really grateful they’ve covered it with old newspapers in case they got any paint over it because boy, they’re dirty.

 

He feels Kyle’s touch on his cheek – which by now should be covered in paint as well – and he puts a hand over his, keeping him there.

Neither one of them breaks the kiss, even if it’s getting more and more heated as time passes.

 

This is another one of the already long list of things Forde likes about being with Kyle, those sudden outbursts of energy.

He knows – he’s seen it – that inside the other there’s a bomb ready to explode at the right input, and by now he knows how to push his buttons very well.

It’s… a challenge, he can’t deny that, but god does he love it.

 

He can’t contain a gasp.

Kyle’s over him and he’s holding him like he weights nothing – and that’s already hot in itself – and Forde swears he could spend the rest of his life looking at him.

If only he could always see that raw passion in his eyes…

 

It’s then that he notices some paint on Kyle’s face and he tries to clean it with his finger, but he actually makes it even worse.

It doesn’t matter; they’ll get cleaned up later. For now all they have to do is to enjoy that moment.

 

A sharp movement from Kyle makes Forde close his eyes and gasp again.

His puts his arms around Kyle’s back, grasping at the shirt he’s still wearing. He doesn’t even care that he’s getting it even dirtier than how it already is; if Kyle isn’t saying anything about it, why should he?

 

It doesn’t matter, now.

All he’s able to think about is Kyle.

… What were they supposed to do in the first place?

 

Finally, they’re done.

The wall isn’t exactly what Forde’s initially thought, but you know what? It’s fine.

There are a few drops of paint where they shouldn’t be – thanks to his childish behaviour, as Kyle would call it – but in the end it only makes the thing more special.

They wait for a day before putting the couch against the wall to make sure that the paint’s completely dried up; washing the paint away from their clothes – and themselves – is a thing, washing it away from the couch is another.

 

Now they’re both comfortably sitting on it, with Forde’s head resting on Kyle’s chest while the other lazily rubs circles over his shoulder.

The tv’s on but they’re not really watching it.

 

Forde glances at the wall behind them and he smiles.

He knows their life together has just started, but Forde knows that soon it’ll grow into a beautiful tree like the one they painted, and by the way he’s already having other ideas about some stuff to add to make the picture more colourful, but most importantly, he can’t wait to start putting their pictures all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the movie "J'ai tué ma mère". If you saw the movie you know what scene I'm talking about.  
> C'mon, that scene is so Forde/Kyle.


End file.
